Eduardo Perez
Eduardo Perez (or known as El Macho) is the main antagonist of Despicable Me 2. He is the owner of the Mexican restaurant Salsa & Salsa in the Paradise Mall. He supposedly died twenty years ago, after strapping twelve tons of TNT on himself and riding a shark into an active volcano. No body was found, all that was recovered was a pile of singed chest hair, however, he actually faked his death. He has a son named Antonio, who Margo develops a crush on but broke up. Appearance Personality According to Gru , Eduardo is "ruthless, dangerous, and as the El Macho name implies, very macho". He also cares a lot about his pet chicken, El Pollito . Plot Despicable Me 2 Eduardo first appears when he enters Bake My Day. He orders Gru and Lucy Wilde to made cupcakes for his Cinco De Mayo party with the Mexican flag on each of them. When he leaves, Gru recognizes him as El Macho. Later in the night, Eduardo abducts two Minions with his magnetic ship and takes them away. Eduardo appears at the Mall in the night and goes to his resturant, but when he notices that the door is opened. He says "Somebody's going to die tonight". When he enters his resturant, the first thing he sees is his chicken, El Pollito, trapped in the epoxy that Lucy has shot at him. He runs to him and asks him if he is alright. He hears a sound and enters the kitchen. He sees a bag of nacho chips and his secret salsa recipe opened. He then sees a hole on the roof and shadowy figures (Lucy and Gru) escaping. Lucy then shoots him in the face with her epoxy watch. He runs outside looking for the intruders with knives in each hand. As he is looking for anyone who broke in to his resturant, a car (driven by Dave and Stuart ) crashes into him and knocks him unconscious. When he wakes up, he sees the car escaping from the Mall. The next morning, he appears in his resturant as usual and preforms a small tango performance for the diners. As he sees Gru walking by, he greets Gru and hugs him. When El Polito appears, Eduardo cradles him and tells Gru that Pollito had a rough night. He later invites Gru and his girls to his Cinco De Mayo party so Margo and her family can learn more about Antonio, Eduardo's son. In the Cinco De Mayo party, Eduardo greets Gru who had a sad expression on his face. Eduardo tells him that he has also felt sadness before. Eduardo later leaves to his secret lair, but he doesn't notice that Gru is following him. When Gru enters El Macho's lair, Eduardo (now transformed into El Macho) appears behind him and Dr. Nefario appears also. They both explain their evil plan, which is turning some of Gru's Minions into purple, furry, mindless, indestructible, killing machines that when freed will destroy the world. El Macho asks if Gru wants to be part of it, but Gru makes several excuses and leaves the lair. El Macho frees a mutated Kevin to follow Gru. Eduardo appears when Lucy Wilde appears to the party to find Gru and he carries Pollito. He explains that Pollito isn't like that all the time and that the same thing happened to Gru. Then Eduardo notices that Lucy and Gru work for the AVL, so he takes Lucy away. When Dr. Nefario tells Gru that Lucy was kidnapped by El Macho, Gru is very worried and goes off to rescue her. Later, when the sun rises and the party has ended, El Macho appears exiting from his lair. El Macho notices that Gru is turning the Purple Minions back to normal by shooting them with jam that has the antidote (serum PX-47 ) mixed in. When El macho realizes that all the Minions have been turned back to normal, he gets angry and kicks a mutated Phil. Gru asks El Macho where Lucy is and he explains him that he will launch the rocket where Lucy is on to the same volcano where he faked his death, but this time it will be for real. When El Macho was going to press the button to launch the rocket, a Minion takes it away from him. El Macho takes off his cape and tells Gru that they who had made a perfect team together and conquer the world, but that he will die. El Macho drinks the PX-41 serum and turns himself into a purple monster,making him bigger,stronger and fatter. Gru then realises that he has ran out of the antidote jam . The mutated El Macho roars and tries to smash Gru, but Gru freezes El Macho's arms with his freeze ray . El Macho still attacks him, and gets rid of the ice by smashing his arms against the ground. Gru escapes and El Macho lands on the floor and picks up a huge metal bar to kill Gru. Gru electrocutes El Macho with Lucy's lipstick taser and falls on the floor. Macho says that he is not scared of their little guns, so then Dr. Nefario attacks him with the fart gun and El Macho lays on the ground defeated. It is unknown what happens to El Macho, but it is rumored that he must have turned to normal by the antidote and got arrested. Trivia When he was younger he is taller and thinner but when he was older, he was smaller and fatter. Appearances in Other Media *In Despicable Me: Minion Rush, Eduardo appears as El Macho in the El Macho battle. * Gallery Despicable Me 2 El Macho.jpeg|El Macho skydiving on a shark with dynamites Despicable Me 2 Gru Vs. El Macho.jpg 1000521 341252439338702 2116708647 n.jpg Despicable Me 2 El Macho-9-.jpg Despicable Me 2 El Macho-8-.jpg Despicable Me 2 El Macho-7-.jpg Despicable Me 2 El Macho-6-.jpg Despicable Me 2 El Macho-5-.jpg Despicable Me 2 El Macho-4-.jpg Despicable Me 2 El Macho-3-.jpg Despicable Me 2 El Macho-2-.jpg Despicable Me 2 El Macho-1-.jpg Despicable Me 2 El Macho movie poster.jpg El Macho.jpg Despicable Me 2 Benjamin Bratt.jpg Despicable Me Eduardo.jpeg Despicable Me 2 Eduardo mutated into a purple monster.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-25-17h12m56s184.png|El Macho about to drink the serum Videos Trivia *He wears a red shirt opened to reveal his chest hair, along with a large tattoo of the Mexican flag, and a large gold medallion that prominently features his emblem. *Eduardo speaks with a Spanish accent. *He has a son named Antonio. *Eduardo was originally voiced by Al Pacino, actor known for his roles as mobsters, such as Michael Coleone in The Godfather ''trilogy and as Tony Montana in ''Scarface. Pacino left the project at the beginning of May 2013 due to creative differences and was replaced by Benjamin Bratt, two months before the film came out. *El Macho's name could be a pun name for Al Pachio. *He is voiced by Benjamin Bratt who also voices Manny the cameraman in "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs" and its upcoming sequel,Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. *It can be possible that the medallion that El Macho wears is the same one, but he just flips it for an M. *In Revista Eres Ninos (You Are a Kid magazine), it says that he is related to El Santo, a Mexican wrestler with a mask and a cape, only that he is not overweight like El Macho. *It is still unknown how he escaped from the volcano and survived. *The producers of the movie did not mentioned what happened to El Macho, but he must had turned back to normal and got arrested. *When El Macho turns into a purple monster, unlike the Minions, his dark hair didn't turned purple like it did with the Minions. *Eduardo was still able to speak English as a purple monster. *When Eduardo was in the cup cake shop in the beginning of the movie, he had his Mexican flag tattoo on his chest, but later in the movie while he was in his lair with all the purple monsters, he had no tattoo on his chest. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Family Category:Eduardo's Family